Mirrors That Follow People and Rape Them!
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: Nehelinia comes back from Sailor Stars! Does it ever end?


It was 1:24 on a Saturday afternoon. In her apartment, Unazuki was checking herself out in the full length mirror in her bathroom. She had just finished taking a shower and had a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. She stood in all different poses.  
Unazuki: Work it! You go girl! Hayl yeah!  
She winked and blew a kiss at her reflection.  
Unazuki: You'll get a million guys swarming you with these looks!  
She said, reassuring her ego. Just then, the glass fogged up and a dark shadowy figure appeared in the mirror.  
Unazuki: Huh?  
She turned around and didn't see anyone else in the room. The unknown entity's reflection stood behind hers. A deep maniacal laugh echoed throughout the room. Unazuki screamed.

Super S title screen and title music  
Sailor Moon Super S  
Queen Nehelinia Returns... Again!  
Mirrors That Follow People and Rape Them!  
(Part 01)

As three girls walked home from recent mall trolling, they talked about love, previous boyfriends and ice cream flavours.  
Makoto: Wow, Ami-chan, there's really a teacher in your school named Mr. Vanilla?  
Ami nodded.  
Usagi: Is he married to Mrs. Chocolate?  
Ami and Makoto laughed at Usagi. As they passed Unazuki's apartment complex, they noticed an ambulance waiting out in front.  
Makoto: Hey, what's going on over there?  
Usagi: Maybe Unazuki's in trouble!  
Ami: Ahem. Usagi-chan, are you aware that out of all the people living in this complex, the odds of Unazuki-chan being the one hurt is a sextillion to one?  
Usagi looked at Ami blankly.  
Usagi: Sex..?  
She shook it off and got back to the point.  
Usagi: I don't care! I have to go make sure!  
She ran off across the street and over to the ambulance. Ami sighed and she and Makoto followed. Just as they got there, two men came out of the complex wheeling Unazuki out on a stretcher. Usagi's eyes widened and she inhaled deeply.  
Makoto: Everyone plug your ears!  
Usagi: UNAZUKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!  
Everybody removed their fingers from their ears.  
Ami: The odds of me being wrong about something is even more shocking. A zillion gabillion trazillion to one.  
Medic 1: We got a call in from the neighbor who heard the scream.  
Makoto: What happened? Will she be all right?  
Medic 1: Not sure yet. She's really cut up and she lost a lot of blood. She's barely breathing.  
Medic 2: Weird though... It's just like all the others.  
Makoto: Others? What do you mean?  
Medic 1: We've had six other cases just like this all week.  
Medic 2: Hard to say what did this and how. Most of the victims went into comas after - two even died.  
Ami: The odds seem against her... I'll figure it out.  
She took out her mini computer again and began typing away at it. The two medics opened the ambulance's back doors. They lifted the stretcher up and slid her inside, then shut the doors tight. One walked away and got into the driver's side of the vehicle.  
Medic 2: We're taking her to the Juban Medical Center. You can come visit her later if you'd like.  
Usagi wiped her tears away and aimlessly wandered over to the complex entrance. She leaned up against the wall of the complex, deep in thought. Makoto thanked the medic and joined Usagi. The second medic got into the ambulance while Ami stood, continuing calculating the odds of Unazuki living or dying from this occurrence. The siren blared and the vehicle backed up - right over Ami, then sped off.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town,  
Naru: AAAAAAAAAAHH!  
Minako jumped up from the park bench. She heard another scream and ran toward it.  
Naru: AAAAAAAAAAHH!  
Minako jetted past an alley, but backed up when she realized what she saw out of the corner of her eye. Minako stood at the entrance of a dimly lit alley. Naru lay sprawled out on the ground inside. Her clothes were all cut up and a small puddle of blood formed beneath her. Artemis hopped down from Minako's shoulder and ran over to Naru. He sniffed Naru, then turned to Minako with a concerned, serious look on his face.  
Artemis: Meowww.  
He sat down beside Naru and began licking his paws. Minako rolled her eyes. As she did so, she noticed something moving around in the further darkness of the alley. Suddenly, the deep maniacal laughter started up and taunted Minako.  
Minako: Hold it!  
She yelled, chasing after. As she pursued further into the alley, the light seemed to diminish, little by little. Minako had no idea who or what she was chasing, but she was sure whatever it was, it was the cause of all the mysterious happenings lately. And she was positive she could put a stop to it.  
Minako: Maybe if I transform, I'd have a better advantage.  
She stopped short and whipped out her henshin rod, throwing her hand into the air.  
Minako: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!  
A ring of golden leaves in the shape of a heart crystallized inside a small orange tinted ball shot up and swung around her arm, landing atop the henshin rod. A shimmering ring of yellow stars in what looked like a strip of clear orange ribbon wrapped around her outlined figure as she twirled and batted her lashes. She made a final pose and band the twisted about her, then exploded in a burst of light, revealing her true form as Super Sailor Venus. Her orange mini blew in the slight wind as well as her long blonde hair, and a red bow promptly placed at the top of her head.  
Super Sailor Venus: Let's go!  
She shouted, as she quickly advanced on the fiend. They finally reached a dead end to the alley. The malignant convict froze. It stood in a shadowed corner, so not to reveal itself.  
Voice: And what do you plan on accomplishing?  
Super Sailor Venus: I'm here to put a stop to you and your evil ways!  
The grim voiced owner moved forward into what little light there was. Venus gasped.  
Super Sailor Venus: It's you!  
She said in shock.  
Super Sailor Venus: But how!  
Opposite Venus, a large full scale mirror floated just inches from the ground; It's sinister reflector looking back at her with glowing yellow eyes. She cackled and advanced closer.  
Nehelinia: You and your pathetic friends put me away twice before, but this time it's different!  
She grinned.  
Nehelinia: I've begun with a head start this time.  
Minako: What!  
Nehelinia: That's right! I know what you did last summer!  
Super Sailor Venus: AAAAAAAHH!  
Nehelinia laughed.  
Nehelinia: Actually, I'm just kidding. Your Earth movies are quite entertaining...  
Super Sailor Venus: Oh... You scared me for a minute...  
Nehelinia: Did I? Maybe you did something you ought not have last summer?  
Venus blushed and twiddled her thumbs.  
Super Sailor Venus: Well, you know, me and this guy, Motoki, went down to the beach in his car and when he exploded, man did he explode. So I went into the glove compartment to get a napkin, I found this vibrator and a list of guy's names.  
Nehelinia yawned.  
Super Sailor Venus: So I turned to him and I was like, "What are these doing in here?" And you'd never believe the excuse he gave me. He said, "I though- Hey! Wait a minute! Why am I telling you all this!  
Nehelinia: God only knows...  
Super Sailor Venus: Anyway... It's time to die, Bitch!  
She said, raising her arm into the air.  
Nehelinia: Wait, wait, wait! I haven't even told you my plan of revenge yet!  
Super Sailor Venus: I don't have the time! I have volleyball practice in 20 minutes!  
Nehelinia: Blonde airhead...  
Super Sailor Venus: That's it! You're going down!  
She raised her arm back into the air above her head and twisted it about. A chain of linked golden hearts surrounded her body. She flung her arm forward at Nehelinia's mirror and sent the chain flying as she shouted,  
Super Sailor Venus: VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!  
It shot right at her and impacted on the surface of the mirror. Nehelinia shielded herself, but the mirror shattered into millions of pieces and dropped to the ground.  
Super Sailor Venus: Just try and beat that conclusion, Sailor Moon!  
She said to herself in an uplifting way. Her watch beeped and she looked at the time.  
Super Sailor Venus: Two forty-five! Holy crap, I'm gonna be late!  
She de-transformed and stuck her henshin rod into her pocket, then ran off to volleyball practice. As Minako's footsteps echoed down the long corridor, the remains of Nehelinia's mirror shook and jolted.  
Nehelinia: If she thinks she can defeat me that easily, she's highly mistaken.  
A shine came upon each shard and her dark entity rose from each one, forming into a sinisterly demonic looking phantom. She cackled and the amorphous specter split, spreading out all over town and coupling with any and all mirrors it could find.

Minako met Artemis halfway out of the alley. She bent down and he jumped back onto her shoulder. When they reached the exit, a crowd of people and an ambulance waited nearby. The same two medics placed Naru into the vehicle and drove off. Minako let out a sigh of relief, feeling the danger was finally over.

Back at the Juban Medical Center, Usagi and Makoto stayed at Unazuki's side while she slept. Unazuki was in a propped up bed in a small hospital room. An oxygen mask was fitted onto her face and the heart monitor beeped every odd second. Usagi held Unazuki's hand as Motoki paced the room, running his hand through his straw blonde hair and sighing.  
Makoto: Usagi-chan,  
She said, softly,  
Makoto: Why don't you go for a little walk. Go get something to eat. You haven't eaten all day.  
Usagi picked her head up. Tears filled her eyes. She sniffled and wiped them away.  
Usagi: Okay...  
She slowly got up and lagged all the way out of the room. Makoto watched her leave with concern in her heart. Finally, Motoki spoke.  
Motoki: What's going on here? I mean, what could've happened to her?  
Makoto: Don't worry, Motoki-san. I'm sure she'll be all right. She just needs a little time to recove-  
Motoki: No.  
He turned to her and Makoto saw the worry in his eyes.  
Motoki: What if she winds up like the two that didn't make it?  
Makoto: But you can't think like that.  
He sat down in a nearby chair, sighing.  
Motoki: I know, I know. But I just worry, you know? All we have is each other now. If I lose her because I wasn't there to protect her-  
He stopped himself.  
Motoki: I... I just don't know if I could live with it.  
Makoto: You can't blame yourself!  
He looked at her again and saw she had tears in her eyes. Motoki caught something out of the corner of his eye and looked above Makoto's head. Rei stood in the doorway. Makoto turned around.  
Rei: Hey guys.  
She said, softly, coming into the room. Makoto stood up and they hugged. Then she went over and hugged Motoki.  
Rei: I'm really sorry about Unazuki-chan... Have you found out how it happened?  
Motoki: Still don't know.  
Rei: I see...  
Makoto sat back down and Motoki went over to the other side of the window and gazed out the window into the sunset. Rei moved near Unazuki and put her palm on her forehead.  
Rei: How's she doing?  
Makoto: The doctors say she's better than when she arrived.  
Rei: Good.  
Usagi came back into the room and quietly went over. She laid her hand on Rei's shoulder.  
Usagi: Reeeiii-chaaan.  
She said, in a deathly creepy way. Rei screamed and jumped, flinging her water bottle into the air.  
Rei: WUAAA!  
Water spilled from the bottle and splashed all over the heart monitor Unazuki was hooked up to. The empty bottle came down hard and hit Unazuki's face, then bounced off, dropping to the floor.  
Rei: Oh, no!  
Makoto shot up from her seat. Sparks began flying from the monitor and a small flame sprouted from the top.  
Makoto: I'll get the doctor!  
Motoki held Unazuki's head up, calling her name.  
Usagi: Now who's the klutz?  
She teased. Rei stood speechless. Motoki gave them both the evil eye.  
Rei: It was an accident!  
She yelled, slamming her fist down on the bed's remote. Unazuki's bed shot upward, then tilted down, then flung her out of the bed and through the window.  
Rei: YAAAAAAA!  
Motoki: AAAAAHH!  
Usagi cupped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. Motoki turned to Rei.  
Motoki: We're twenty-four stories up!  
Usagi: Oh, then there's no way she'll live.  
She said, waving her hand around. Rei laughed nervously, backing slowly out of the room.  
Usagi: Rei-chan, where are you going?  
Rei: Err... Uhh... I gotta go!  
Then she ran out. Motoki leaned out the window. He saw Unazuki falling at a steady speed. She was just about to smash onto the pavement when suddenly, she seemed to freeze in mid air. Something or someone swiftly jumped in and caught her, then disappeared just as quickly as they had come. Motoki saw this and ran out of the room and into an elevator.  
Usagi: I'll call the dead people department!  
She yelled to him, picking up the phone.

Outside the hospital, Michiru and Haruka were knelt down on the grass. Setsuna stood behind them. Unazuki was in Haruka's arms.  
Haruka: She's a cute girl.  
Michiru: Yeah, and so am I. So don't go getting any ideas about cheating on me, okay?  
Haruka chuckled. Motoki bursted through the hospital doors and saw his sister in the blonde person's arms. He couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, but ran over anyway.  
Motoki: Unazuki-chan! Unazuki-chan!  
Setsuna: She seems alright.  
Haruka: You look familiar. Where do I know you from?  
Motoki: We met at the pharmacy a few weeks ago when I went to buy condoms.  
Haruka: Oh, yeah. Is this your girlfriend?  
Motoki: My sister.  
Michiru: You're fucking your sister!  
Motoki: NO!  
Setsuna: We should get her back inside.  
Haruka: Setsuna - the fun spoiler.  
She said, sarcastically. Michiru rolled her eyes.  
Michiru: How surprising...  
Setsuna: You know what, you guys, just shut up!  
Setsuna then stomped off. Motoki picked up Unazuki from Haruka's arms and carried her back inside the hospital. Haruka and Michiru went home to have some sex. When Motoki got back to the room, the bed Unazuki had been lying on was blanketed with roses. A priest was standing next to it and Makoto was crying.  
Usagi: I called the morgue!  
She yelled, happily.  
Motoki: Uhh... She's not dead _yet_.  
Usagi: Well hurry up and make her be! I wasted five valuable minutes of my life calling the morgue!  
Motoki: But, no one asked you to!  
Usagi: Fine! Be ungrateful!

Meanwhile, in an apartment downtown,  
Michiru: Oh, oh, OH! Yes! Baby!  
Haruka: Faster?  
Michiru: OH, YES!  
Haruka: AARRGGHH!

I mean, in the apartment one floor up,  
Some Lady: Who are you!  
Nehelinia: I am your executioner!  
Some Lady: Hey... I heard that in a movie once.  
Nehelinia: Yeah, I know. That's where I got it from.  
The lady backed away from her mirror, then ran out of the room. As she passed a window in her hall, Nehelinia's reflection jumped out at her and grabbed her neck. The woman broke free and fell to the ground, injuring her ankle.  
Some Lady: Oh! My leg!  
She crawled into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She locked the door and got up, leaning against the sink. Suddenly, Nehelinia's reflection reappeared in front of her - in the bathroom mirror. Nehelinia grinned. The woman screamed. Nehelinia reached out beyond the glass and ripped open the woman's blouse. Her boobs fell out and Nehelinia grabbed at them. As the lady backed away from the mirror, it unhooked itself from the fixture on the wall and levitated forward. The woman picked up a glass candle holder and threw it at the mirror. Nehelinia screamed and It shattered. Just as she was finally feeling safe, two pale arms reached out of the full length mirror behind her and wrapped themselves around her. Nehelinia's gown dropped to the floor and the mirror began humping the woman, cracking and splitting as the bizarre experience continued. The woman's screams echoed throughout the building.

Michiru: Sounds like trouble.  
Haruka let out a heavy sigh.  
Haruka: What now!  
She shucked the blanket and got out of the bed.  
Haruka: Every fucking time we try to do this!  
She said, pacing the floor.  
Haruka: It's always something!  
Michiru: I know. It's a real shame.  
Haruka: I've never once gotten the chance to finish you off!  
Michiru: Duty calls.  
She looked back at Michiru.  
Haruka: Screw duty!  
Haruka jumped back into the bed and continued making sweet love to Michiru.

End Part 1

Usagi: GASP! That Nehelinia lady's back again! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!  
Makoto: Usagi-chan, calm down.  
Minako: You act like a total spaz!  
Usagi: You mean like Rei-chan in this episode?  
Makoto: Wow, she REALLY screwed up big time.  
Rei: ARGH! I MADE ONE TINY MISTAKE AND YOU'RE GOING TO HOLD IT AGAINST ME!  
Usagi: Almost killing Unazuki-chan in "one little mistake?"  
Rei: USAGI-CHAN'S DITZ'ED UP PLENTY OF TIMES AND NO ONE EVER MADE A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT!  
Makoto: YOU did.  
Rei: ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME LIVE MY LIFE!  
Minako: Like, are you like, finished?  
Rei: No.  
Usagi: EEWW Haruka-san and Michiru-san are having SEX! EEWW!  
Setsuna: Have you noticed that us outer Senshi rarely ever get to speak in any of these?  
Usagi: Sailor Moon says!


End file.
